Losing track of time
by Rianne.dogs
Summary: William is at work, busy with reports as usual, in the middle of the night he has a sudden revelation and tries to become someone he is not, but it seems to be tougher than he expected especially when everything around him coincidentally goes wrong, will he be able to hold on to his sanity or will he be dragged to the way of madness?(Warning, will probably get OOC XD) (On hiatus)
1. 1 Losing track of time

**Losing track of time**

If it were up to William, he would've gone home already, but it wasn't up to him, he had to stay until his work was finished. He had the feeling it was already ten in the afternoon, but much to his dismay, it was only just past five. Sighing deeply he read through a report,

 _John Kingsley_

 _Cause of death: Suicide, shot himself_

 _Age of death: 25_

 _Subject was raised without any knowledge of good and bad, his parents lacked any parental skills and in result became an antisocial loner. He spent his days studying people, going to school to study for a reason even he did not know, but mostly spending his time on studying the students' behaviour. Not a day went by in which he didn't wish to fit in with everybody, to be able to speak to another person, to have different parents. Because not only were his parents bad at parenting, they were bad at being sociable human beings, they would hit the subject if they were in a bad mood or abuse him differently in a way that will not be discussed. He would suffer all of this without letting anyone know something was wrong with him, but one day a girl was close to finding out and he had the feeling like everyone was looking at him and he couldn't take the pressure anymore. It had of course been building up for his entire life, but this was the last drop. He took his father's gun and went to the forest, he wasn't sure if he should leave a note, but eventually he decided to leave a note which said, 'Dear parents,_

 _I hope this action will make you both realise the mistakes you have made and the hurt you have caused._

 _I came to this decision because I couldn't stand to hide the secrets anymore that you both forced upon me and it drove me crazy._

 _Also, I sincerely hope you will die slow and painfully._

 _John.'_

William frowned, he despised how much this case resembled his own death and sighed. A suicide, he knew what it meant that he was getting the case, he would be assigned to become his mentor. How he hated that part of the job, and to top that, this file was filled out with too much emotions, and opinions. Which clearly was not how it was meant to be.

He sighed deeply as he stared out the window into the dark, oh he hated to see death every single day of his existence, but he didn't regret his decision he made at the end of his life. He had gotten a second chance of life even though it existed entirely out of work, but he enjoyed it to a certain point. He sort of had friends, if one could call Suttcliff a friend, he had a steady daily routine without parents continuously shouting and being inconsequent with their actions, continuously telling him he was a failure and a miserable excuse for a human being. A deep sigh left him when he realised he was doing that exact same thing with Grell, well except for the rape, but his behaviour was quite similar, the shouting, the abuse, the inconsistent anger, the pure hate and despise… Should he apologise? "No.. That is absurd.." He mumbled to himself as he started pacing around his office, "If I were to apologise, I wouldn't even know how to.. And he will probably be doing something to piss me off anyway again, I'm not his friend! I'm his superior to whom he is supposed to listen to and answer to in a respectful manner, but he doesn't do that, so… I have done nothing wrong, he has brought this upon himself, if he wouldn't be such an incompetent fool I wouldn't have to act this way at all!" He nearly yelled to no-one. A few knocks were heard at the door to his office, "Mr. Spears? Are you in there?" Ronald asked insecurely, William raised his eyebrow and sat behind his desk, "Yes, come in." He answered flatly, the door slowly opening and revealing Ronald and Chuck, one of the few female reapers who looked fairly similar to William but more feminine, a more gentle look and a bit longer hair. "We were wondering why you are still in yer office sir, it's one in the morning…" Ronald looked both concerned and confused, William looked slightly confused as well as he looked at the clock that still was at a bit past five. "I suppose I lost track of time." He stated flatly as he raised an accusing eyebrow at the apparently broken clock. Ronald and Chuck looked at the clock as well and Ronald laughed, "Oi! That's some overtime you got there aye!" Chuck laughed a bit as well, "Come on William, you want to go out for a drink or do you want to go home?" William sighed, standing up and taking a final glance at the report, it made him realise he hadn't lived his life, not even when he had gotten a second chance, so he looked at them and nodded, "I'll join you." He stated coldly, surprising both Chuck and Ronald to the core, William T. Spears, going out? That was just as improbable as Grell cutting his hair, being plain AND doing his job correctly! "E-excuse me sir?" Ronald stuttered out confused, one eyebrow raised, "I said I'll join you, you're not turning deaf are you?" William asked jokingly, sounding like he was being serious as he had no idea how to joke around or that one would have to take on a different apparel. He started walking out his office, walking down the hall, "Well are you coming? I have no idea where to go once we're outside." He told them without looking back at them. Chuck and Ronald looked at eachother and nodded, then running after William quickly.


	2. 2 Headaches

The night had not been such a succes for William, all he had been doing was stand against the wall with a glass of water, looking at his fellow reapers twitching and jumping around, or 'dancing' as ronald said. When they had spoken about a danceparty he had had other expectations.. And than those flashing lights, the loud noise, the uncontrolled crowd, the amount of noisy people, it literally made him doubt whether he had a migraine or if it was just the area around him. To top that off, Ronald had pulled him into the crowd against his will to 'dance' or better 'spasm' with them. But William did not do that, he just stood still, becoming dizzy and nauseous by his surroundings. He had told Ronald he left because he had to be up early, but not that he wasn't feeling well and surprisingly Ronald had let him go, normally Ronald would'nt have stopped whining, maybe William had shown too much weakness after all?

Once he went to sleep, he was tortured with horrid nightmares about his past, in result waking up while panting and being covered in sweat. 'Great', he thought, 'now my suit is ruined.' He hadn't taken the time to get out of his suit when he got home and, now he thought, had he even taken the time to lock the door? It soon became clear that he hadn't, as he heard an all too familiar voice speak to him,

"Sir? 'you alright?"

Knox.

Was all William thought as he sat up in his bed and looked at his underling sitting at the edge, "Y-yeah.. I'm fine.." To his displeasure he said it rather hoarse, soft and he STUTTERED. "Why are you here?" He now asked sternly, a frown on his face as he judged the younger reaper. "Well, you didn't seem to feel very well at the party sir.. So I thought, I'll make sure you're alright, but you didn't even notice when I literally walked behind you so I followed you all the way to your house and you didn't lock your door.. So I followed you in and locked the door, thinking I'd go out through a window, but then when you laid down on the bed, I couldn't help but overhear you talking in your sleep... So I decided to stay and.. I dunno, try ta help some way or 'nother?" The younger said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

William couldn't help but look suprised in a bad way, but then frowned, "Sleep talking? What exactly did I say?"

Ronald scratched the back of his head in thought, "Ehh.. Well most of it was quite incomprehensible, but I think I heard you say 'no' and 'help' a few times, and something about Grell being a useless twat, but that's all I could understand really..." He said, and William sighed, "Alright, well, thanks for your concern, but you can go to work now and I'll see you there." He stated with a nod and a small frown. Ronald sighed a bit, "Aye sir.." He said with a mock salute before standing up, waving with a bright smile and leaving. William rolled his eyes and decided to take a shower.

~Twenty minutes later at the office, at 10 'O clock~

William walked into the headquarters of England's Shinigami dispatch and got some weird looks, he frowned at them, was something wrong with him? Did he have something on his face perhaps? What he didn't immediately realised was that he was four hours later at work than he usually was, so people suspected something was wrong.

"Sir! Sir! Mister Spears!"

A fellow reaper from his department ran up to him, "What is it mister Edwardson?" He asked dully, his voice void of any emotion. "Well, the board is looking for you, you're supposed to show new recruits around and start to mentor one of them." He sighed, thinking back to the case of the day before, "I'd rather not, if you'd excuse me I-"

"No you have to! Everyone has to do that at least every 5 years, and they gave you a suicide case, so wasn't that like a hint that you had to supervise them!?" William frowned angrily, "Mister Edwardson! Might I remind you that you are not one of my peers, I am your superior and you are not to talk to me in that way do you understand!?" He snapped at the younger reaper, "Y-yes sir, but you have to do this, the-" William narrowed his eyes, "They'll have to make me." He hissed, pushing him rudely to the side and walking on furiously towards his office, ignoring the stares he got..

Once he got to his office after being interrupted by several annoying employees he sat down with a sigh at his office. In merely four hours his desk was crammed with paperwork, the stacks were so high he couldn't even see his office door anymore from where he was sitting. He sighed deeply again, this was going to be an alnighter...

~ Two hours later, one stack of papers gone and replaced~

William let a yawn slip, all this work was giving him a headache, and then that nightmare he had, he just couldn't understand why he had dreamt about-

He was shaken from his thoughts by his door waving over, "Mister Spears!" He heard a deep and angry voice, 'oh hell...' he thought, _his_ boss, the supervisor of the entire dispatch of Britain, the man that was even busier with work than William, the man that could easily beat Grell and maybe even Undertaker, but who knew. This was the man that everyone feared even more than William but also loved more than William because he did not have a stick up his arse 24/7..

"Yes mister Riesenberg, what seems to be the matter?" He asked, not looking up from his work and pretending he was not intimidated by the tall and broad figure standing next to his desk, the man was easily two meters/ 6'6" tall and had quite impressive muscles, so yes he was rather intimidating. William could feel the blue eyes pierce through him, his gaze not leaving his work though, "You are seriously asking me that?" The man asked coldly, an intimidating edge to his sentences, "Yes indeed I am." William stated, his bloodpressure rising as his heartbeat, he tried to remain breathing calmly and not to show any fear or frustration, but judging by the smirk on the other man's face, he had already noticed. "You know, I usually really like to dance, not today though." His smirk faded, "Look Spears, I have got twenty new students in just today, thirteen yesterday, and I am supposed to place them all somewhere together with the United Board Association, and I've already sent 50% to other countries, so you either train the fellow I assigned to you or you'll be demoted! I'm giving you one hour to think about it!" Riesenberg yelled before stalking out of the office and slamming the door, an unstable stack of files falling to the floor. William looked at his file with wide eyes, 'demoted? I can't get demoted! I can't work with Suttcliff as a peer!'


	3. 3 Recruits

William sighed, walking over to his four new recruits. Riesenberg hadn't told him he'd had to take care of four of them, he was only informed of one.

"Everyone is here I trust?"

He started his standard say, expecting Grell to be interrupting him any moment now.

"For those who don't know, my name is William T. Spears. I'm your instructor, here to mold you, to whip you into shape."

Almost with a glare at the frightened recruits he adjusted his glasses, they eyes eachother, immediately agreeing they shouldn't mess with this stuck up guy.

"I will be with you for the duration of your training as new recruits. Should you find something unclear, feel free to come to me with questions. As my shift ends at six 'o clock, I'll answer any questions asked before 5.30."

He looked to his left to make sure Grell wasn't there to interrupt him as he had been last time. It was clear, he was slightly dissapointed as he could use a distraction at this moment, this was so utterly dull.

"Now, to be perfectly clear, this does not mean you can just come to me with every little uninteresting question you have got, for example I once got a-"

Finally the moment Grell barged in had arrived, appearing rather angry. The students and William immediately looked at him, the students terrified and William without having changed his demeanor.

"WILLLLL!"

He stormed towards him, seeming like he was going to attack him but at the last moment switching to a forced hug,

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU WERE AN INSTRUCTOOOOR!?"

He whined, swooshing his behind from left to right as he did normally.

"Because I am not obligated to tell you of my daily business as the only relationship we have is a business relationship so I would appreciate it if you let go as you are violating several rules already. So it'd be much appreciated if you'd let go of me already."

Not once did he change his expression or even so much as flinched, the students watched intrugued.

"Oh but daaaarrrlinnngg! It has been ever so long since we been togetha! Grant me this honey!~"

William's eyebrow twitched, "I am not your darling, we have never been together and I am also not your honey. Now let me go." He stated, having closed his eyes with a frown as to calm himself down and to not start yelling at his subordinate. He elbowed Grell and Grell stumbled backwards, William calmly opening his eyes again and looking at the recruits,

"Recruits, we'll start with a tour of the facilities."

When the tour was done William dismissed the three guys and one girl. When they had left his office he sat down with a sigh, this was exhausting, but luckily this were very well behaved and timid recruits. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the clock, it read 5.30, then he looked at the yet to be done, due tomorrow paperwork, that read that he would be sitting here till dawn. It wouldnt have been so bad if he hadnt already pulled an allnighter, so no sleep at all, and hadnt had an awfully busy day already..

He rubbed his temples frustratedly, he got worried when he realised he'd have to deal with the new recruits the very next day again, he doubted he would be able to handle everything with as good as no sleep, this was going to be a challenge indeed.

There were a few knocks on the door and William regained his cold demeanor, "enter." He stated blankly before the door opened and ronald went through it with a giant pile of paperwork, he couldnt even look over it and it wobbled on all sides. "Oi mister spears, got some more work to add to your pile, this is everything from Grell, Chuck, Alan, Eric and meself!" William's eyes widened at seeing his excessive workload being added to even more, but he regained his composure when Ronald had set the pile next to another pile or two on the floor.

Ronald inspected Williams office, he raised his eyebrows, "oh my sir, you got to get all this done by tomorrow!?" He asked surprised and William merely nodded,

"Isn't that way too much for one person? I-I mean, not that I doubt your skills but wont you just, you know, have too much to handle?"

William couldn't help but soften his expression a little into something close to being close to a smile, "I suppose, but do reckon I need to get this done by tomorrow no matter what. It's not as if the workload will magically dissappear if i just dont do it, something Sutcliffe begs the differ to. "

Ronald sighed, "blimey and everyone was thinking you actually liked doing paperwork. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, concerned about his superior whom was looking very tired without noticing it, thinking he his it incredibly well. Normally Ronald would rather go out to party, but if the boss wasn't okay, no one was, and that meant a hell lot of overtime.

William sighed deeply, "everyone can believe whatever they wish, it doesnt affect me. And for helping me, you're not allowed to sign approval over these files, but I guess you could fetch me a cup of coffee but thats all really. And then i guess you can go home if you're done with your work." He shrugged, looking back at his paperwork to continue on it, reading the file, or at least trying to as it appeared to be all jibberish. He sighed yet again and ronald left off to the breakroom to fetch William some coffee.

The hallways were still fairly crowded seeing as it wasn't yet six o clock and everyone was handing in the last bits of work.

Ronald put his hands in his pockets casually, whistling a soft tune out of boredom until he entered the breakroom, which was rather empty. He walked up to the coffee machine, deciding to make William a very strong coffee seeing as the man had to stay awake all night.

A fellow reaper caught this and raised an eyebrow, "okay either you want to bounce or you have a very long work night ahead of you? "

Ronald chuckled, "none of both, making something for the boss, he has to work all night and i offered to help but all i could do was make some coffee he said." He shrugged and the other chuckled,

"Oh we got a little kiss ass here don we?" He smirked, being proud of his assumption, but ronald merely rolled his eyes, "No you smartass, he seemed off the passed days so i thought maybe i could help, i mean its not like i got more to do than stand in a club all night picking up chicks, it's getting a bit boring by now."

The other laughed, "oh wow so now our little playa is after the boss hm? "

Ronald sighed, dear goodness this was his peer? Then he rolled his eyes, then decided not to respond and stook his middle finger out to him, right before the coffee was done and he poured it in a white mug before walking back to Williams office.

What he found when he entered the office again was william who had fallen asleep on his desk, he was frowning even more than during the day.


	4. 4 Demons

William whimpered softly in his sleep as Ronald was staring at him, 'maybe I should wake him up? He looks like he's got a bad dream, and I bet he won't be happy if he don't get his work done...' Ronald thought to himself with a frown, putting the cup of coffee down.

After a few more seconds he decided it was best to probably wake him up, so he put his hand on his arm which already seemed to be enough as the man shot up, looking around as if he was scared, his eyes wide and his breath quicker than normal.

"Sir are you alright?"

William realised where he was and frowned at Ronald suddenly before standing up.

"No te quedes por favor!"

William said, trying to urge Ronald out, but he didn't really understand what William was saying,

"Ehh.. sir? I don't speak Spanish.."

Ronald said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with a confused look on his face. William made a face which radiated embarrassment, but strangely his expression barely changed. He sighed and regained his composure,

"My apologies, I merely asked if you could please not stay.. So leave."

Ronald blinked confusedly,

"Ehh sure sir, but you were asleep, so I thought I'd wake you up, no need to be so harsh.." He crossed his arms and frowned slightly, man this man could be irritating.

"I thank you for that and apologise for being so rude but as you can see I have a lot of work to do and if I do not have it finished by tomorrow I fear Ma-.. Mister Riesenberg will have my head."

His expression changed not even a single bit.

Ronald rolled his eyes, "fine, well good luck I guess, see you tomorrow." He waved him off and left with a foul mood, so much for helping a 'friend'.

The next morning at 7 'O clock Ronald arrived at the office, he was about to enter the monotonous building of which there were several copies of in the reaper London, when he saw William exit the building with a cart full of boxes and a few papers between his teeth, it almost made him laugh a bit before he realised something. If William was only now delivering the files, he was only just done..

He frowned slightly before going into the building, deciding not to say anything about it to his boss. He was still moody at how he had been treated the day before.

When he was about to walk into the elevator, a strict looking man approached him, "You're one of Spears's crew right?" He asked without introducing himself at all.

Ronald raised an eyebrow and turned to him confusedly, "Ehm.. Yeah, nice to meet you too?"

The man rolled his eyes, "Have you seen him? He is supposed to introduce a group of newbies to the trainings." He stated dully, much like every other reaper in the entire international dispatch society.

"Yeah he was headin' up to the building across the street delivering some files that are due today, I'm sure he'll be at your service any moment now." He answered before getting into the lift, not particularly interested in William's businesses.

When he was upstairs and sat on the office chair at his desk in one of the many cubicles. He sighed, immediately starting on paperwork that he had to do before going out in the field.

About three hours later he was done with the required paperwork and he stood up to leave for a reaping on the countryside close to London which was still their district even though it was outside of London. He turned around, only to bump into none other than William T. Spears, "Oh I'm sorry sir I-"

Only then he noticed that William had a wound on his cheek which didn't heal so was from a scythe, his hair that wasn't in order like usually and his tired eyes.

"Knox, we have to go on this reaping together, if you paid attention you would have noticed." He leaned on his scythe a bit, a sight never been seen before except for when William was showing an attitude to a vermin, or in other words demon.

"The reason for this is an unusual amount of killings and a hungry pack of demons which is rare and dangerous."

Ronald blinked and nodded, he knew that they were paired up for safety but he wasn't sure if William would be of any help at this moment..

"Eh sir? If I may ask, how did you get that cut on your cheek?" He asked hesitantly, not wanting to piss the sleep deprived man off.

"I wasn't paying attention whilst I was training the new recruits." He stated simply with a dull or dead look in his eyes, his green eyes nearly seeming grey.

"Let's go now, we have no time to waste."

Then he turned around towards the elevator, portals were usually formed outside as usually that was safer and you didn't risk sending desks or files to the other world.

Once they were outside, William created a portal with a small yawn he tried to hide, the portal didn't look like it was going to last long either. Ronald decided not to comment and jumped through, though it worried him that William was already getting hurt by a new recruit, how would he ever be able to defeat those demons?

Once they were there, William sighed deeply, he looked more exhausted than he had ever looked and that was not a good sign.

Ronald looked around and started walking to the farm they had to collect souls from, the closer they got, the stronger the feeling of dread became.

"Mister Spears? Do you feel that too?" He asked in a soft whisper as he summoned his scythe, looking at his superior.

William nodded once firmly, taking on a defensive position, he seemed more alert than a few moments before, but still Ronald didn't trust him completely.

The raven haired reaper walked to the door slowly and opened it, standing away from it so sudden blows wouldn't hit him. Nothing happened but screeches of demons were heard.

They were starving and pissed off, but to top that, they were rather strong demons as well..

William swallowed before looking at Ronald, "Let's go." He whispered before entering the farm and trying to slaughter every demon he could and so did Ronald.

There were nine demons in total and they had managed to murder five of them, but the four left were stronger and not even wounded yet.

William had his eyes wide open to seek for movement, he was panting and had been wounded pretty badly while Ronald had taken less blows.

The two looked around carefully until William saw something, behind Ronald a demon jumped at the younger, "Look out!" The older said, jumping in between the demon and Ronald and trying to move his scythe to stab the demon, but he was to slow and the demon attacked William, pushing his strong and sharp claws painfully into William's shoulders. He screamed in pain and the other demons started to move as well, attacking the two almost helpless reapers.

Ronald tried to fight them off as best as he could while William was being held down by the demon.

Swinging his scythe around he knocked the demon off his poor boss who immediately jumped up despite the pain and numbness in his shoulders and arms.

He nodded to Ronald in thanks before starting to help him clear out the last four demons, but they weren't able to kill them, they were too fast for Ronald in the first place and with William being slower than usual, he couldn't get to them either.

Suddenly it was quiet and the demons had hid, both the reapers were panting and one of them had a rather pained look on his face.

"You okay Will?"

Ronald blurted out without thinking about how he had just called his boss.

William nodded, not feeling like answering in another way and not even noticing Ronald had called him Will.

Suddenly two demons lunged at Ronald and two lunged at William, knocking their scythes and glasses askew, they were rather helpless now, especially William who was weaker than usual and had such an awful sight that he couldn't even make out a hand from up close.

Bottom line, they were staring in the eyes of death.


	5. 5 Buttons

With all their might they tried to get the demon scum off of them, but to no avail. The demons were incredibly strong and with their scythes they were helpless even with glasses.

Suddenly, the door opened, a blue light emanating from the white axe that was carried through by a man clad in white. Both the reapers couldn't make the figure out, bot missing their glasses and both nearly passing out of exhaustion and pain.

The demons all looked up before the two that were busy with Ronald got sliced by the figure and the demons that were pressing their claws through William's lungs followed suit.

Although William did not have the pleasure of experiencing the death of the demons as he went out cold right after the door had opened.

Ronald sat up slowly, his breath wheezing as he struggled to breathe. Suddenly his blurred vision got clear again and right in front of him he saw the white clad man looking at him with a concerned frown.

"Martin? I-I mean mister Riesenberg?"

He coughed out confusedly, why would William's boss be saving their sorry arse while they could've send in Grell or anyone else really?

Martin smiled slightly, "Good. Can you besides breathing and talking also walk? I can't carry two injured reapers with me in a decent way."

The very tall supervisor answered, joking slightly.

Ronald nodded, shakily standing up, he wobbled a bit and stumbled against the white haired reaper's chest.

He blushed, "S-sorry sir!" Ronald stuttered, looking up in the blue eyes of the taller man, wait blue? That wasn't right or was it?

Martin chuckled slightly, "That's okay, you don't need to be so skittish."

Ronald nodded shyly and stood away from the supervisor, still being rather dizzy but deciding they needed to get to their own realm as quick as possible.

Riesenberg seemed to think the same thing as he picked up William and opened a portal with only a nod of his head, even William couldn't do that.

Ronald noticed the older man gesturing for him to go in first and he happily obliged, feeling safer going through this stable portal than the one William had made earlier.

The relatively young blonde haired reaper sighed, the hospital was such a bore, the doctors wouldn't even make small talk with him. He laid on his side, looking at the unconscious form of William T. Spears. The man still hadn't woken up and he'd been all stitched up by the doctors, it was probably because of the fact the man was absolutely exhausted.

Now he was thinking about it, William had been acting out of the ordinary for the past few weeks, something that wasn't in the stoic man's routine. He cared either less or more about whether Grell was pestering him over and over, he sighed more, he checked up on his employees more, he spoke less to them though. The man had seemed on edge basically, Ronald remembered a few weeks ago when he entered William's office, the man was staring at his paper and his eyes were red…

 _"_ _Sir? Are you all fine?"_

 _No reaction came from the older man, who seemed to think both his pen and his paper were the cause of all evil in this world._

 _"_ _Mister Spears?"_

 _Ronald was still not granted a reaction and he suddenly heard the pen snap in two, William still held on to the thing even though it was leaking ink all over his hand and paper._

 _This seemed to shake him from his thoughts and his body and expression visibly relaxed, confusedly he looked at his paper, then frowned, "Oh dear." He mumbled softly, not noticing Ronald was standing in his office until he spoke up._

 _"_ _Sir?"_

 _The man's head shot up, a neutral expression on his face like always, even just now his facial expression was neutral despite the slight difference which displayed a sort of hatred, anger or frustration. He himself probably didn't even know._

 _William placed his pen into the trash-bin next to his desk and looked back up at Ronald, "What is it mister Knox?" He asked dully, sounding as bored as he always did._

 _Ronald swallowed, "ehh.. Well.. Grell was wondering if you'd want to come to the annual office party…" He spoke hesitantly, a chill going down his spine when William raised an eyebrow indifferently._

 _"_ _No."_

 _The man had simply answered and Ronald didn't expect any different, but now it was about time he got the hell away from his boss!_

The younger let out a deep sigh, at least Spears wasn't as restless in his sleep as the man had been earlier. Wait, why would he care for this harsh man? It wasn't like William had ever showed any sympathy for any of his co-workers so why would he be nice to him? Maybe it was because Ronald thought deep down William was a nice man, but right now, he had no clue.

Right when Ronald wanted to close his eyes for a bit a gasp from the bed next to him made him open his eyes.

William was sitting straight up in the bed, panting slightly and a bit of a pained expression on his face before he let himself fall back down on the bed.

Ronald just stared with half lidded eyes, being a bit angry with the man as he put himself as well as Ronald in danger by working way too much.

"Does it hurt?"

He asked dully, very unlike Ronald.

This surprised William and carefully he looked at Ronald,

"No."

The other man simply answered, knowing that Knox asked it sarcastically.

"Too bad, you deserve it."

The boy said venomously, for a moment not realising it was his boss he was speaking to.

William's eyebrows raised slightly, "Pardon me?" He asked, no confusion in his voice while he actually was rather surprised and confused at the remark.

"You heard it. You deserve it. You've been working your head off and it didn't only endanger yourself but also others, I thought you did everything perfectly?" Ronald raised an accusing eyebrow at him.

A deep sigh came from William and he sat up on the edge of the hospital bed,

"I have never made such a claim and I will never. What I do I hardly do perfectly, I try to but I always lack in skills. When I fix it, there will always be something else that's wrong."

He looked in the younger reapers eyes, an unclear emotion in the older's eyes,

"So do not make such assumptions."

With that he closed the curtains between the two beds and got dressed into his suit, Ronald stayed put and silent, not feeling like dealing with the other right now, mostly he didn't care what the other did and he was happy, but somehow William had managed to push his buttons just the wrong way.

 **AN) Heyyy hope you liked the chapter and plz tell me when I'm doing something wrong or going annoyingly OOC, I mean I know I go OOC but if it makes you roll your eyes in a bad way please let me know :P**

 **I hope to be updating soon again :)**


	6. 6 Lazy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and my own dear characters like Chuck and Martin :3**

 **Pleaase R &R btw, I'm getting quite demotivated as only two people have put in reviews (awesome reviews btw ****J** **) and further I'm not really getting the idea people like this story :/**

It had been a week since the demon incident and it seemed sudden demon attacks were out of the case at all.

The sun was shining in the reaper realm, but there was no reaper outside to enjoy it, seeing as the reaper children were at school, and the other reapers were at work, either at the dispatch or some other occupation in their world.

Mister Riesenberg locked his office, he had a small stack of files in his hands. Whistling a cheerful tune he put his keys in his pocket and started to the stairs, having to descend five flights of stairs.

With a cheery smile he greeted the employees and the secretaries, the employees responding indifferently and the secretaries smiling back at the tall and slightly odd grim reaper.

When he was almost outside he started to feel a little dizzy, he sighed slightly, that usually didn't mean anything good.

He decided he'd go to the London dispatch building first and then sit down for a bit. He couldn't risk exposing this weakness, he'd surely get fired from the dispatch.

Riesenberg took a deep breath and walked outside, just calmly walking on the sidewalk and crossing the street, his dizziness getting worse.

However, he didn't show it. He never showed weakness, he just laughed and sucked it up. Unlike almost all other reapers, they either cracked, got moody or just filtered all emotions and turned into emotionless working robots... or whatever.

With a sigh he sat down on a couch in the lobby where people filed modifications for their death scythes.

He tried to sit down somewhere out of sight, closing his eyes, but it had no use as Ronald had already spotted him, flopping down next to him on the couch.

"Oi, sir, what'yer doing here?" He asked with a smile, Martin managed a proper smile and chuckled slightly, "I'm waiting for someone, why'd you ask?" He asked, trying to hide that he was panting slightly.

"Oh yer goin' on a hot date aren't ya? Who is it? One of the secretaries?" He quirked his eyebrows suggestively, making Martin laugh a bit, "No Ron, I need to give someone a few classified files," He slapped Ronald's hand away which was heading to the files on Martin's lap, "which you can't see. Yet."

Ronald fake pouted, "Awwh, but whyyy?"

Martin rolled his eyes, not realising that his fake smile had faded, "Because it is classified dummy."

"Alright, alright, no need ta get sour. However, why are ya sittin' here then? I mean, I assume you have to deliver them ta the man with a stick up his arse right?"

Martin nodded, loosening his tie a bit. He was starting to feel a bit smothered, "You alright sir?" Ronald asked with a worried frown, Riesenberg normally never acted like this.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just give me a moment okay?" He still looked rather calm apart from the strained frown on his face.

Uncertainly Ronald nodded, "Do you need some water sir?" He asked, not knowing what was wrong with the director.

"No Ron, I'm fine. I eh, I think it's just an after effect from the blow to the head I got when I had to save you from those demons." Was a sort of smooth lie, it would've been a smooth lie if Ronald hadn't been conscious and hadn't seen that Martin had killed the demons without getting hit.

"Martin, you didn't get hit… I saw everything, why would you lie? What's wrong?" Ronald frowned confusedly, he didn't understand why the man would lie, people always told him when something was wrong and he always comforted them, why would this be different?

Martin clenched his teeth and glared at Ronald, something he'd usually never do unless he was pissed off. However, he wasn't pissed off, he just didn't want Ronald to get involved, "I lie because if word gets out there's something wrong with me I will be fired, and that will be chaos as first of all we're already understaffed and secondly there wouldn't be anyone to take my place."

Ronald tilted his head to the side, "What about W-"

"William? Seriously? The man is a walking time-bomb. I mean he cannot manage his time, and he cannot manage to work a full night a few times. It sounds harsh but if you can't do that you are not qualified. Spears is barely even qualified for the job he has now, only because of his hardworking attitude he made it, but he works too slow. He works with too many details."

Martin looked genuinely annoyed and his sort of 'attack' had passed without him noticing.

"Oh come on, he's good at what he does. I mean he's an asshole and he has his bad moments but he's not all bad, right? And he's not a slow worker, he works twice as fast as everyone else in the department!" Ronald said with a raised eyebrow, not sure why he was defending his boss.

Riesenberg raised both his eyebrows, "What?" He laughed a bit, "Honestly, you work like slugs, at my department we work four times as fast as William! Haha! And here I was, thinking we'd have to cut back on your workload because you were working really hard and- haha! Hilarious!"

"What is?"

A certain icy cold voice cut through Martin's laughter. Martin smirked and looked up at William, standing up and towering above the other man, "Oh, just that you're lazy."

William raised an eyebrow and took a step away from Martin as he was too close for comfort, "Lazy? I can assure you that I am not lazy. Just because your brain works like some supercomputer doesn't mean my brain does too."

Martin sighed, "Well your subordinates are. However, I wasn't here to laugh at you, I was here to hand you this." He gave William one of the files.

The black haired male looked at the file, "What is this about?"

"You'll read it later, just make sure you and your subordinates are ready to fight at any possible time. It's a matter of life, and death." With that, the white clad reaper left the building.

William sighed and rolled his eyes before turning to Ronald, "Why are you not working?"

"Why don't you have emotions" Ronald asked with a huge attitude, crossing his arms and glaring at his boss.

"Go back to your office or I'm giving you overtime. A lot of overtime." He glared back at the blonde, "I can't remember you being so stubborn. I liked you better when you just did what you had to."

"You didn't answer my question sir." Ronald answered, ignoring what his boss had said and leaning back in the couch.

"You didn't answer mine either." Why was he playing this game?

"Alright, I'm not working because I'm on a break and I have ten minutes until my next collection. Now answer mine."

"Like the great Socrates once said: 'Life is full of questions, idiots are full of answers.'" Ronald could've sworn he saw a hint of a smirk on William's face before he turned around, but still did roll his eyes, 'annoying man..' he thought to himself.

About an hour later, everyone was called to the theatre room, yes they had a theatre room that was barely used. When the theatre room was filled, which took about 15 minutes, seeing as quite a lot of people needed to get in, the lights in the audience area dimmed and the lights on the stage went on.

After a few seconds of an empty stage, William reluctantly walked up to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today because of dreadful news."

He paused for a moment, "You might have noticed that there has been an extraordinary amount of demon attacks which also stopped suddenly, this is not without reason."

He paused again for a moment,

"As of recently, we are under immediate threat of Satan's army. They have sent us a clear threat entering our realm and vigorously murdering a group of innocent reapers. A female, a male and their three pureblood children."

William sighed once, "Everyone of dispatch will get surveillance duty starting after this gathering, the schedule will be both digitally sent to you and are on the bulletin board in the lobby. Also we will provide everyone with double fighting training and the civilian reapers will be taught self-defence."

He paused again, "This will be stressful weeks, months or even years, so if you are stressed or feeling insecure about the situation or anything else, do not be afraid to ask for counselling with superiors of your team. That was all."


	7. 7 War and Paperwork

**Sorry for my late update :P**

William T. Spears sat quietly in his office, trying to get as much work done as possible. Humans kept dying and so their work did not come to a halt. During the day he would train people and be trained, and collect souls with a partner since the Reapers weren't allowed to go out alone anymore and at night he'd do paperwork. The time he had left to spare, which was between reapings and after paperwork, he'd sleep, which resulted in him only sleeping about 15 minutes a day.

Humans wouldn't have been able to keep going and would've died of course, but since he was a reaper, he just felt really sick. He didn't eat, he barely slept and he practically lived on coffee. Though somehow he had managed not to show anyone how awful he was doing except for the dark rings under his eyes.

He was incredibly behind on paperwork, but it still had to be done because if they didn't, it would be a mess after this whole situation. Not everyone worked as hard as he, everyone did collect souls, but barely anyone below his rank did their paperwork. Everyone above his rank did do this and they seemed to be mentally broken, no, they didn't seem that way, they were that way but couldn't afford to show it to everyone because they were supposed to be the rocks for the ones below them, the people needed to trust them as they could tell them how they felt, that made another burden for the reapers in higher positions.

William sight started to blur a bit and he was wearing glasses, he took them off and rubbed his eyes, only to see the world spinning when he put them back on. His stomach turned and he held his hand against his mouth, damn he felt sick. He knew that no one would be in the offices at this time of day so he walked very quickly to the mensroom to sadly spill his guts.

He was splashing water in his face when Ronald entered the mensroom, he looked rather tired as well, but not as horribly exhausted as William did. Ronald clearly noticed his boss' pale complexion, his tired eyes, the fact that the thin male's clothes were too big, and that he was trembling. The younger frowned, "Sir? I'd hate to be rude or anythin', but you look awful..." William sighed, drying off his face,

"Firstly, that was rude, secondly, I´m perfectly fine, I´m just a bit tired, and thirdly, you don´t look that good yourself either."

The raven haired reaper said defensively, he didn't want to be bothered right now, he had a lot of paperwork to do and there was no telling when the demons were going to attack.

"I know I don't look all that good sir, but you look like a walking corpse!"

A few days ago he wouldn't have cared much about the older as he was pissed off at him, but William was really neglecting himself, he wouldn't be able to do a job anymore if he kept this going. Reapers couldn't die from this, but they could sustain lasting damage if they didn't do anything about it.

William sighed and shook his head, "You know that's a ridiculous thing to say right? Because we basically _are_ dead?" He raised a disinterested eyebrow at the younger, "Anyway I'm going back to work, I don't want to fall too much behind." He said before turning to leave, but he was stopped by Ronald's hand on his shoulder, whom felt how bony William's shoulder really was.

"Sir, you're not going back to work. It's three in the morning and you're getting at least three hours of sleep, and I don't care what you say because by only looking at you I can tell that I can easily force you. "

William clenched his hands into fists and turned towards the younger with a frown on his face,

"I'm going to do paperwork because I'm already behind and once this is over I don't want to be left with tons of paperwork to do, do you understand me?!"

He hissed slightly, his eyebrow twitching.

"William you're a mess! If you don't stop this ridiculous behaviour you're going ta regret it! I get this situation is frustatin', but it's not going to go away by just working all the time! Why don't you understand that!?"

William's expression softened, the kid had a point, but on the other hand, he couldn't stop this, he didn't want to sleep because he'd dream about the wars he'd been in..

"You wouldn't understand." He said softly, Ronald thought he had seen tears forming in the boss his eyes when he turned to leave and this time was actually leaving, but that couldn't be, he had said himself that William didn't have emotions…

Ronald shook his head and decided to follow William to his office after a few minutes of contemplating of whether or not he should follow him.

He shyly knocked on the door, "Sir?", but no-one answered, so he opened the door slowly. He saw William sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, trying to calm his breathing.

The young blond grabbed another chair and set it next to William's, shyly he sat down and laid a hand on the elder's shoulder,

"Sir? What's going on?" He asked softly, not expecting the older reaper to answer, though he did.

"There was a war, when I was still human, we were in the middle of it… But that was definitely not the worst… But remember the first and second world war? Like fifty years ago that is now?"

Ronald nodded, "Yeah, I remember, there were several foreign people sent over to Germany because their own would be able to understand what the people said and wouldn't be able to deal with it… You were one of them right?"

William nodded, "Yes that is right, and I am from Germany originally, but because my name was changed when I transferred here, they must have forgotten. It's not like they had the time to do intense research or anything… But anyhow, the things I've seen there, were pure horror… Now, in this hectic time, whenever I go to sleep, I re live everything… Every creature dying, screaming, begging for help, only to find out I was the one that was going to take their soul… And the whispers… The whispers were the worst, I thought I was losing my mind, I started to see things that weren't actually there, people, children… It was terrifying…"

He seemed to had been lost in his memories, a blank stare on his face as he started biting his lip and a single tear exited his eyes.

"Sir!?" Ronald suddenly shook him awake from his thoughts, he gasped and wiped away the tear, "I-I'm sorry… Did you want to ask something?"

Ronald looked a bit dumbstruck at that response, but decided not to think anything of it, "You haven't spoken to anyone about this, have you?" He had sort of a worried frown on his face and William shook his head quickly, "Heavens no! I wouldn't want anyone to think I am crazy, obviously!"

He responded shocked, he then rubbed his temples, he'd been having an awful headache for the last few days and in his infinite wisdom he could not figure out why that was.

"Okay sir, I'm kind of done with this, you have got to get some sleep, so you're coming with me, so I can keep an eye out for you."

His supervisor looked at him with half lidded eyes and responded softly, "Alright..." It was barely comprehensible.


	8. 8 Singing

In silence the two walked, until Ronald realised something,

"Eh.. Sir? We can't stay at my place… it's too small…"

William sighed and nodded, signing him to follow him to his house. Despite the older reaper's fatigue, he still walked straight up, as if he was still walking around the office.

Ronald glanced at the other, "You like Chinese food?"

William raised an eyebrow at the other as they walked, "It's okay, why?"

The blonde chuckled slightly, "Ya gotta eat something and I ain't gonna cook ya dinner, and I'm hungry too."

The boy smiled sheepishly at his superior, who was not amused.

"Alright then we can go get something, lead the way."

Ronald looked at him as if he was crazy, "We can order something and they´ll deliver it… they got 24 hour service, including delivery, don´t you know that?"

William rolled his eyes, "Of course not, I never order take out.. Why would they deliver 24 hours anyway?"

"Because humans die 24 hours a day so different reapers gotta eat at different times."

This pointless conversation went on for quite a while, and never once did William ask himself why he participated in such nonsense.

After about an hour the two were having dinner in William's house, the living room was surprisingly colourful and full with pictures, in one big empty space was a grand pianoforte situated, giving the space a classic and bigger feel to it. The kitchen was around the corner and was rather simple, when one walked out the small entrance hallway one would also enter the kitchen immediately.

For a while, the two ate in silence on the couch, because William lived alone and didn't see the use of a dinner table.

Ronald stared at the fireplace across from them silently, until he noticed a picture on the mantelpiece of the fireplace,

"Who's the woman?" Ronald asked, squinting his eyes at the redheaded lady to establish that it was indeed not Grell.

"Sarah."

William simply answered before standing up, throwing his leftovers in the bin in the kitchen before returning with a glass of water.

Ronald's question was still not answered,

"Sarah? Was she your sister or something?"

The younger reaper asked bluntly, not realising it could be a private.

"No, but it is none of your business, are you done eating now?" The raven haired reaper asked rather agitatedly, catching the boy's attention.

"Not yet." He said indifferently, looking at the grand pianoforte in the large open space in the corner left of them.

"Do you play?"

"Play what?" William wasn't very savvy when tired or agitated.

"The piano you dummy!" Ronald laughed, for one moment forgetting it was his boss he spoke to.

William narrowed his eyes for a moment, but decided to scold him for that later, "Yes I do play, I'm rather fond of Mozart, but I sometimes also enjoy playing more modern things that are rather short actually…"

"You mean like songs? In which people also sing?" Ronald raised an eyebrow, rather amused by his boss' stupidity.

"Uh.. yeah…" William muttered, looking awkwardly at his hands, he hated having people over.

"Do you also sing the songs?!" Ronald asked, thinking he'd know the answer because he couldn't imagine his boss sing, he imagined it would probably burn his ears off or something.

William blushed slightly, "Well, yeah, but it isn't very pleasing for one's ears though, so I only play and sing when no-one's around."

Ronald chuckled, "Ah come on it can't be that bad!" He knew it could be horrible, after having heard Eric sing, but he was curious if he could make his boss perhaps sing one song, that was his challenge of the day.

"Believe me it's horrible." The raven haired reaper said with a roll of his eyes.

"Will you let me hear a song to prove it?" Ronald asked with a smirk.

"No."

"Ahhh pleeeaaase!"

"Never."

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssseee? Then we can hit the hay okay? Otherwise I wil keep whiniiing!"

William sighed and stood up, "Alright… But ónly because I already got a migraine and I really need some sleep…" He muttered, really not liking to what he had succumbed.

The raven haired reaper took place at his grand pianoforte and started playing a rather new song, especially for reapers because they lived for centuries.

"If you tell anyone I swear I will personally rip your head off." William threatened before actually beginning to play the song 'terrible things' by Mayday Parade, because yes, reapers did enjoy some human music.

Against all odds, William's voice sounded really sweet and soft as he sang this, barely sounding like he sounded normally when speaking.

 _"_ _By the time I was your age, I'd give anything_

 _To fall in love truly, was all I could think_

 _That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_

 _The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_

 _She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

 _I can't help but notice, you're staring at me._

 _I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,_

 _I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

 _Now, son, I'm only telling you this_

 _Because life can do terrible things._

 _Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink_

 _And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_

 _Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_

 _Love was a story that couldn't compare._

 _I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

 _I made you a present with paper and string._

 _Open with care now, I'm asking you, please._

 _You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

 _Now, son, I'm only telling you this_

 _Because life can do terrible things_

 _You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,_

 _That God shows you differently._

 _She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_

 _It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._

 _Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,_

 _You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me…."_

William suddenly stopped playing the piano and he had gotten silent too, even though the song hadn't ended yet, but William also didn't leave the piano.

Ronald stood up and walked up to William, only to find the man with his hands hovering above the keys and staring at non-existent sheet music. "Uhh… Will?" Only then he noticed the tears that stained his superior's face and his eyes widened, what was wrong? Did he do something wrong? Was William possessed?

"William!?" Ronald shook his shoulder a bit, and William looked up at him, his voice seemingly void of emotion despite the tears, "I'm sorry… It's time to go to sleep now…"

"But William!? What's the matter?" He frowned in concern at the sudden sadness of the other man.

William sighed deeply, "Alright, I'm going to bed, the spare bedroom is up the stairs and the second door to your right, the bathroom is the second door on the left up the stairs of course."

And with that, William wiped the tears away and walked upstairs like nothing ever happened, completely ignoring young Ronald.

Knox didn't know what to do with this, so he decided to call Alan, he seemed rather close with William, right?

 **I'm so sorry for this chapter XD I just HAD to make William sing that song because t'is sooooooo cute, but why did it make him cry? Who's Sarah? R &R send in what you thiiink! If you want to xP And look up the song, it's amazeballs, it made me cry the first 20 times I listened to it, I am now immune though XD**


	9. 9 Sarah

There were a few soft knocks on the door after a few minutes, Ronald opened the door silently and just as mute signed him to come in and follow him.

Alan nodded and silently followed the younger boy, closing the door behind him and he only spoke once they were in the living room.

"So Ronald, what did you so eagerly need to discuss?"

Ronald swallowed, he suddenly came to the realisation that it was four in the morning and Alan was tired as well, this was a bit ridiculous wasn't it?

"Uhm..." Ronald started off insecurely, sitting down on the couch and signing Alan to sit down next to him, "First of all I want to apologise for waking you up at this hour, I didn't realise the time..."

Alan smiled softly, "It's okay, I woke up because of Eric coming home anyway, please just tell me what's on your mind." The brown haired reaper was always kind natured.

"Ehm, yeah... of course..." Ronald hesitated but then looked up into the other's eyes, "Do you know who is Sarah?"

Alan's smile faltered a bit, "Well... I am not sure I should tell you really, William.. I mean Mister Spears, told me in confidence..." He said softly, avoiding eye contact with the other male.

"Please, I... William was really upset and acting strange... I want to be able to help him..." He said a bit hesitantly, not entirely sure why he was so keen on helping him.

Alan sighed, "Alright, but promise not to tell anyone, especially Grell because he will go basirk..."

Then Alan told him everything he knew about Sarah...

 _"Sarah was in the same class as William in the reaper academy, and they had about the same interests, but very different personalities._

 _Young William was shy and skittish even, while she was loud mouthed and not afraid to say something. He always tried to hide his true emotions to the best of his abilities while she just let them fly off the handle._

 _But they both shared the same respect for others and both did what they were supposed to._

 _It didn't take long before the two had taken interest in eachother, visiting eachother in secret, on William's request._

 _They were barely ever seen together but at night they'd hang out, whether it was at one of their apartments when their roommates were out or if it was just outside._

 _They started to see eachother a hell lot and their relationship bloomed, but they only started with 'physical contact' after they had been working for the dispatch for fifteen years._

 _William still didn't want to have a relationship others knew about, so they kept it a secret still._

 _After about another fifteen years, they became neighbours and slept in one house the one week and in the other the other week. This was working fine and she didn't complain, she loved him and he loved her._

 _When William was ready to be promoted to supervisor he had to take an eight month training in a facility on a different side of the realm, not being allowed to leave the facility and not knowing his girl was pregnant with his child._

 _When he came back, he clearly was shocked, but also thrilled._

 _But when a few days later they had a baby girl, Sarah refused to take care of her and wanted to make another couple happy with the child, William never knowing why she didn't want to take care of her and never knowing who adopted his child._

 _A few months later, William once again asked her what her reason was,_

 _"I believe you have the right to know..." She said softly, a depressed air around her. "But you must sit down for this."_

 _William looked at her confusedly, but sitting down anyway, getting a bad feeling in his stomach from this._

 _Sarah sat down as well, Sighing deeply and having her eyes downcast, which was very unusual for the happy-go-lucky girl._

 _"Sarah? Please tell me what's wrong..?" William asked softly, gently putting his hand on her's, "Sarah?"_

 _A tear rolled down her cheek, "Please, don't get angry with me..." She started, unable to continue for a moment._

 _"Honey?" He said softly, starting to rub circles on her back as to comfort her._

 _"I... I am dying... really soon..." She choked out, not looking at his eyes._

 _William froze, feeling a cold wave wash over him, his face paling immensly as his world started swaying a bit._

 _"W-why? H-how?" The shocked man managed to bring out almost inaudible._

 _The girl sniffled a bit, "They don't know... They just.. They just know that I'm sick and dying this year... They don't know what it is but they can see it's killing me..." She choked out softly._

 _William, still being in shock, hugged her close, not realising it was already the end of november..."_

Ronald looked awe-struck in a bad way, this was a hell lot more serious than he had initially had thought... The boy had tears in his eyes from the knew knowledge, only being able to imagine what William could've been feeling...

Alan nodded, "Was that useful? " He asked softly.

Ronald swallowed, "Yes..." He only managed to say, still in shock of the entire happening.

The brown haired reaper smiled slightly, "I think I'm going to go again now though, I want to catch up on some sleep." He said softly while standing up and walking out, leaving a dumbstruck Ronald all by himself.

What the boy didn't see was that a frowning William was looking at him, wearing his sleep attire consisting of a sleeveless, skin tight, bordeaux red shirt and loose pajama bottoms with white and red squares on it.

"What was Humprhies doing here?" He asked while already knowing.

Ronald looked up with shocked wide eyes, then he frowned a bit, "What the hell are you wearing?" Was the first thing escaping his mouth unpurposely.

William frowned, walking up to Ronald, grabbing him by the collar with one hand and holding the poor blonde up, his feet at least 5 centimetres off the floor.

Even the the black haired man had lost a lot of weight in the past days, he certainly didn't miss that in muscle strength.

"Don't poke your nose in business that isn't yours!" He hissed before throwing Ronald onto the couch, his face set in a murderous frown but he didn't look more emotional than usual.

The blonde stayed silent, being too afraid to speak up.

This only seemed to infuriate William more, "Well!? Speak up! Why did you think it necessary to ask about Sarah!? Why did you poke your nose where it doesn't belong!?" He was really shouting like he'd never shouted at his subordinates before, this was William when he was _really_ angry.

A sight never seen before.

"Well!? Why aren't you talking!?"

"I-I-I..."

"Stutter once more and I'll bash your pretty face to pieces..." He hissed, still clearly enfuriated, but his face didn't show any emotion but a mere anger.

"I wanted to help you..." Ronald whispered,barely comprehensible.

William now looked confused, "What?"

"I wanted to help you," Ronald spoke up a bit, "You seemed so out of it, so... I wanted to help you..." He didn't dare to look the other man in the eyes whom silently sat down beside them, most of his anger had left him.

"Why did you think going behind my back would help me?" He now asked, only sounding mildly annoyed and curious.

"I don't know... I thought, maybe if I knew a bit more about Sarah, then maybe I'd figure out how I could help you..." The blonde said softly, feeling less nervous around the other again.

William sighed, "I suppose that's really considerate of you, but I believe we both need some sleep now, I'll tell Alan to pose a sick day for us tomorrow... We can sleep in, you can take the time to deal with my previous assault on you, I can... I don't know read or something.."

Ronald chuckled slightly, "That's a nice offer sir, but I'm fine, really."

William raised an unconvinced eyebrow, "Is that the reason you're trembling like a leaf?"

Ronald swore he saw the hint of a smirk on William's face before noticing he was actually trembling.

"Yeah.. Let's call it a night."

 **I hope y'all like it ^^ I got really motivated by the reviews I got so that's the reason I updated so soon! :D**


End file.
